


Do better

by Hotgitay



Series: Overstepped [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: In the aftermath of an argument covered in oversteppedLucas and Robert come to an understanding with each other and make up





	Do better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



“Please be patient with me.” Robert told Lucas softly, his eyes softening, pleading with the older man, “I can do that.” Lucas told him. 

Robert stared down at the engagement ring he was wearing. After that heated make out session they just had he didn’t know how to feel. He was still hurt by what happened but at the same time he was willing to forgive him.

It would take some time for Robert to be able to feel safe with trusting him again. He still loved Lucas, of course he did, this was the man he was going to be marrying someday. 

“Do you need some space?” Lucas asked him. Robert nodded before answering him, “Yes, but I do love you. I’m not going to throw away our relationship over this so don’t worry. I’m not calling off the engagement, I like being engaged to you I want to marry you, it’s just I need to be able to trust you again.”

“I never meant to hurt you, you deserve an apology nonetheless. I agree with what you said work should stay at work, we shouldn’t bring it home with us.” Lucas told him apologetically. Robert squeezed his hand a few times, staring into his eyes.

“You have good intentions but even if you disagreed with me, you could have been nicer to me about it instead of interrogating me like you did. Do better by me, that’s all I want from you. I want to know that you support me if I’m wrong then I’ll admit that I’m wrong, don’t make it into an interrogation.“ Robert told him. Lucas raised Robert's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, “I’ll do better and I see you.”


End file.
